Episode 62
Ein hartnäckiger Fluch ist die 62. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Tsubakis Fluch wird einfach nicht schwächer. Kagome Higurashi fällt in einen Traum und landet plötzlich in ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit. Anschließend begegnet sie Kikyō, die ihr Unterricht im Bogenschießen erteilt. Als Kagome erwacht, sieht sie sich wieder mit Tsubaki konfrontiert. Tsubaki schickt jede Menge Dämonen in den Kampf gegen Inu Yasha und Kagome. Doch das ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Der wahre Angriff kommt erst. Detaillierte Handlung Tsubakis herbeigerufener Dämon kämpft noch immer gegen den unterlegenen Inu Yasha, der Tessaiga nicht verwenden darf, da Tsubaki sonst Kagome Higurashi vernichten würde. Also muss sich Inu Yasha so wehren, doch sein Hijin Kessō wirkt erstaunlich gut, leider nur zeigt sich Tsubaki als schlechte Verliererin und fügt Kagome neuerliche Schmerzen zu. Dann erhebt sich auch der gewaltige Wolf wieder und seine Wunde verheilt. Miroku will nun Tsubaki töten, da diese Kagome sowieso aus dem Weg räumen wird, obwohl es auch reichen würde, wenn der Schlangendämon Tsubakis getötet würde. Sango also unterstützt nun Inu Yasha, während Miroku mit seinen Sutras auf Tsubaki losgeht, doch beides erweist sich als erfolglos. Dann sendet sie einen neuen Schub Schmerzen zu Kagome, die dann in Ohnmacht fällt. Diese hört nun ihren Wecker und Mama Higurashis Stimme. Sie geht dann verwirrt runter, dass sie nicht mehr in der Sengokuzeit ist und fragt ihre Familie, wann sie aus dem Mittelalter zurückgekommen ist. Diese jedoch wissen gar nichts von ihren Ausflügen dorthin und auch an Inu Yasha erinnern sie sich nicht und denken, dass Kagome etwas durch den Wind ist. Diese geht nun zum Brunnen und findet ihn verschlossen und versiegelt vor. Nachdenklich geht sie zur Schule und fragt dann ihre Freundinnen, ob sie sich denn noch an ihren Freund erinnern, was diese bejahen - doch sie meinen Hōjō damit. Von "dem besitzergreifenden Schnösel", wie sie ihn ja nennen, wissen sie nichts. Allerdings befinden sich in der Welt viele Erinnerungen an das Mittelalter, die sie jedoch alle übersieht. So verwandelt sich Buyo in Kirara und Sango und Miroku laufen ihr auf der Straße entgegen und Kaede kauft mit Shippō einen Anhänger bei Opa Higurashi. Allerdings spürt sie noch immer die Schmerzen der Juwelensplitter, doch die Erinnerung an das Mittelalter verblasst zusehends, bis sie einen Pfeil in eine Zielscheibe schlagen hört. Sie läuft sofort hin und dort steht eine Frau mit Kikyōs Aussehen und bietet ihr an, es auch zu versuche, doch sie trifft daneben und Kikyo schiebt es auf mangelnde Konzentration, als sie auf einmal fragt, wer sie denn ist und ob sie nicht beide die gleiche Person sind. Dann meint sie, dass sie Inu Yasha vielleicht töten wird und im Mittelalter beginnt eine träumende Kagome sich wieder zu regen. Kikyo verschwindet und fragt nach Kagomes Namen und Kagome kommt wieder im Mittelalter an. Dann feuert Kagome einen Pfeil, der knapp neben Tsubaki einschlägt, doch diese weiß genau, dass Kikyo vermutlich getroffen hätte. Mit dem Schrei, dass sie aber Kagome ist, feuert sie einen zweiten Pfeil - daneben. Tsubaki zwingt sie wieder zu Boden und Inu Yasha stellt sich nun dem Wolf gegenüber. In seiner grenzenlosen Wut jedoch tötet Inu Yasha ihn mit einem Schlag und vernichtet dann auch noch den Schlangendämon Tsubakis, doch der Fluch ist noch lange nicht gebrochen. Dann lässt die schwarze Priesterin eine große Menge Dämonen aus ihrem Auge entweichen und Inu Yasha und seine Freunde müssen sich sehr anstrengen, ihnen beizukommen. Da kommt Shkigami auf Kagome zu, der wieder einen Kopf hat und keiner kann schnell genug zu ihr, als Kagome sich wieder aufrafft und die Schlange wie Kikyo vor 50 Jahren zu Tsubaki zurückschlägt. Der Fluch ist gebrochen und Tsubaki entsetzt, wobei das Juwel nun geläutert wird und Kagome die Splitter aus dem Hals austreten. Tsubaki will fliehen und Inu Yasha sie mit der Kaze no Kizu aufhalten, doch ihre Dämonen können die Priesterin retten. Naraku weiß, dass Tsubaki verloren hat, doch er will ihr eine zweite Chance geben, da ihm jeder Diener recht ist. Inu Yasha trägt Kagome wieder ins Dorf, wo Shippō und Kaede schon warten und er meint, dass es alles seine Schuld ist, aber sie ist ja freiwillig da. Soundtracks #Title Card Theme #Fierce Battle #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Higurashi #Sewayaki Sannin Musume (ab 1:12) #At the Place We Met #Spiritual Power (ab 0:33) #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Inu Yasha Transformed #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Evil Demon, Tsubaki #Kagome and Inu Yasha #Half Demon, Inu Yasha